


Wagers (Or, A Dick-Measuring Contest)

by Hippobottomus



Series: Crossing Swords [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Gaping, Arrogant Zoro, Body insecurity, Candlelit Fucking, Canon Universe, Chair Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Gay Pirates, Introspection, Large Cock, Law Is More Hung, Law's Is Nonsensical, Light Angst, M/M, Mandatory Sword Innuendo, Minor Shaming, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Power Dynamics, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole, Sexual Wager, Size Kink, Standing Sex, Stomach Bulging, Surprise Kissing, Technically Underwater Sex, Throat Bulging, Top Roronoa Zoro, ZoLaw, Zoro Is Hung, Zoro's Cock Is Absurd, first fic, it's not romantic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippobottomus/pseuds/Hippobottomus
Summary: "I’ve turned hundreds of hardened criminals, innocent islanders, and uptight marines into moaning whores with my cock. That’s what I mean by fucking""I somehow doubt that given your lack of personal hygiene, and personability besides. I wouldn’t be too shocked to find you lacking in… other areas also.""Don’t be letting your mouth write checks your ass most certainly can’t cash, Trafalgar.""My ‘ass’ has quite the bounty, Roronoa, and I’m not sure you could afford it, nor claim it with your paltry swordsmanship."Boastful egos come to blows, and the only way to determine who's right is with an honest, completely normal wager between allies and rivals, right?





	Wagers (Or, A Dick-Measuring Contest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastofromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/gifts).



> Hi, I'm InfernalParadox. Some brief information for anybody interested, I'm a bisexual male who identifies as such, with an interest in many ships, most specifically One Piece related. Feel free to ask me more or less anything related to the fics or the meta stuff behind them, as long as you're respectful and I have time I would love to answer them. It's a little masturbatory (hurhur), but in case you're interested in my 'credentials' I'm an honours degree graduate in professional writing. You wouldn't know it from the mess this is likely going to be though. Anyway, boring personal stuff out of the way...
> 
> So, it's fair to say that this fic is a series of firsts: the first fan fiction I've published, actually the first one I've written, the first sexual piece of writing in general, my first serious exploration of M/M dynamics, and the first time publically professing my absolute adoration for this ship. Please keep these factors in mind when reading, for I'm a virginal writer of all things smutty. Oh, and the italics in this fic are supposed to be Zoro's introspective thoughts, in case there's anything confusing about that.
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated however, as are any clarifying questions or interest in the writing process. I would also like to preface the content of this fic with the following information - this is very pointedly a fic based upon escapism, wish-fulfilment, self-indulgence, and the heightened reality that is pornography, particularly in the anime/manga ship-fic world. As such, please do not take this fic as educational, indicative of my personal views, fully realistic sex/interactions, or any of that other mundane real world stuff :P
> 
> I will try my best to tag everything relevant to kinks, triggers, and general narrative tropes within reason. Again, open to any discourse regarding that kind of stuff. 
> 
> Finally I would like to give a shout-out to lastofromance for more or less kick starting this ship in general, and particularly my interest in dumb sword boyfriends. She's an incredible writer, so I would suggest checking out her fics, ZoLaw or otherwise. She also helped beta read this fic, so thanks for that! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The creaking of timber belied the unusual pall of nervousness hanging over him, a burdensome weight that pushed down upon him and strained the deck beneath his feet. Confidence didn’t come easy to Zoro, it was simply part of his being, less a well-fitted suit and more the skin itself that stretched comfortably over his imposing form. Nervousness he decided, didn’t suit him half as well, and like so many other negatives he walked away from it, pace increasing in an act of bull-headed defiance. He was heading towards a challenge, not away from it. 

_I haven’t backed down from one yet. I have knelt before another though..._

Defeatist musings came unbidden, bouncing off the walls flanking his path towards the lower decks. Silence was his stage, his heartbeat and fretting his only audience. 

_For now anyway._

He was used to gentle waves lapping against the hull when he strode the Sunny, a comforting, almost serene peace often not afforded on their travels. Here it was different, submerged beneath the sea, blanketed by a wall of sonorous glugs and muffled tidal shifting. It reminded him of sodden ears after a long shower, or an unexpected dive to rescue his captain; unpleasant and more than a little irritating, yet only temporary. There was a metallic timbre to the sound, no cresting waves upon wood, but an abyssal weight all around. Irony was often lost on Zoro, not so much this time. 

It’s the destination, not the journey. It wasn’t how the expression went, but it was certainly more applicable to his current pilgrimage. He felt duty-bound, no, _honour-bound_ to see this through, after all, he had given his word, and many more words besides. Talks of swords turned sordid, and teasing turned sour with overbearing pride pushing both men into making threats they might not be capable of keeping. 

_Arrogant prick. He’ll be swallowing his words._

Acerbic thoughts shifted to self-amused chuckles: 

_He’ll be swallowing my sword too._

Crass, but nobody including himself claimed he was anything but. Witty, on the other hand was a compliment he was unfamiliar with, and it didn’t count coming from his own self. He stopped then, hours of wandering beneath the deck had led him to the captain’s quarters. It had only taken getting lost in his own head to find his way. Not that he was lost in the sub. A decidedly plain door was his final obstacle, a heavy oaken thing bereft of furnishings and finery, yet it was the threshold he had to cross, a precipice he hesitated to step through for fearing of falling. 

_You’re not a coward, and he’s just a man like all the others that have bent before you. Open the damn door!_

With conviction then. The door flung open with nary a sound, the force pressed upon it leaving no room for creaking of slow-swung hinges or the click of a latch teased. All of the bluster and bravado left him as soon as it came, a comedown he wasn’t prepared for. The desk before him was buried beneath parchment and charting apparatus, yet no man sat before it. His foe wasn’t the only thing missing, as the quarters themselves were decidedly Spartan. Minimal personal effects could be seen, be they photographs or hard-won trophies, and the entire room had an almost clinical barrenness about it. Zoro found himself admiring the place despite himself. There was no place for sentimental clutter in his life, and he could see that reflected in the captain of the Polar Tang also. Behind the desk, mounted atop sturdy hooks was a Nodachi, about 6ft in length if he were to eyeball it. A blade that sang of simplicity yet reliability, effective yet lacking in flash and flair - the man who wielded it could provide those things.

_Kikoku, he called it, an appropriate name for a cursed blade._

It struck Zoro then, the carelessness and outright stupidity of the man he was dealing with. Why would he leave his weapon, the extension of his martial will, unguarded when he knew that Zoro was going to be here? Some swordsman, all bark and no bite, and weaponless now besides. If he wanted he could bring the blade to bear against its owner, pressing the steel against tanned flesh of open throat, having the unflappable bastard at his mercy. 

_You will anyway, soon enough._

The testosterone-fuelled train of thought derailed then, crashing against a wall of hormones as the imagery and anticipation of things to come blended together. Fighting and fucking were much the same for Zoro, and he always revelled in the breaking of his partner. Their will shattering, willingly. Yet, why would he leave his blade here? Was he trying to mock him somehow? It seemed to fit the image of the man in his head. A show that said more about how little he cared about Zoro’s presence than his own carelessness. No matter their animosity he wouldn’t take such an insult lightly, even Law must realise Zoro’s acumen, no matter how much it would pain him to admit. He decided then that when the bastard turned up he would get an answer, even if he had to employ the curly-cue method and beat it out of him. 

Although... what if it was supposed to be a sign of trust, a silent acknowledgment from one swordsmen to another. The captain of the Heart Pirates struck him as anything but careless, and although he projected a callousness he also seemed to take himself, and his morals a little too seriously. Was there a test here then, for Zoro to prove his worth to the man? 

_You’re hardly even civil, let alone familiar, or whatever the hell that would imply._

Both seemed a little too dramatic for his tastes. He didn’t know much of his new ‘ally’ in Trafalgar Law, but he didn’t expect him to be so manipulative either. Maybe he just got tired of waiting after all. Zoro would never live it down if he squandered his chance to show the other man up because he couldn’t navigate this damn maze of a ship. Law would have to return here eventually, even if he was ignoring their deal, so if he stayed in the quarters until he did, well, then there was no avoiding him or his cock.

As good a workout traipsing the sub had been, Law’s chair looked awfully inviting, and the thought of getting caught lounging in it when the other man arrived was too good to pass up. A small porthole revealed the inky void of the ocean outside, and despite his extreme ease at sea, he couldn’t help but find it a little foreboding. The advantages of the sub were readily apparent to him, but the threat of taking on water, particularly when the cargo included Devil Fruit users, seemed a little too high. He supposed there was something to admire there, a complete absence of fear in Law, traded in for a tactical, pragmatic edge in combat. A standard ship above the waves would drown him all the same if it went down after all. The only light cast about the room came from a cloister of half-melted candles upon the table’s corner, casting Zoro’s shadow in a flickering dance about the walls. He slumped into the chair with all the arrogance afforded to him, arms hanging slack over the rests, and legs fanning akimbo. Coat flaring at the chest revealing ample flesh to the warm licks of candlelight – he was comfortable, and as often followed comfort he closed a singular eye to pass away the empty hours. 

A spark of sensation jolted him upright, eye darting downwards almost as quick as his arm took to unsheathing Wado Ichimonji. Beneath him, betwixt his legs, a man cast in shadows could be followed to a firm grip amongst the swordsman's crotch.  
“Give me one fucking reason I shouldn’t cut you in half!”

It came as an emotional yell despite himself, caught vulnerable and all but literally with his pants down. 

“I think that reason is quite self-evident, Zoro-ya,” drawled the one manhandling him. 

He stilled his blade then, suddenly much more aware of just how badly he had been caught off guard. His haki hadn’t alerted him to the presence of the other man, and nor did his conventional senses perceive him hiding in such plain sight. Now, as consequence, his cock was firmly in the palm of Trafalgar Law. 

Arm trailed up and under the fabric of his coat, squeezing ever so threateningly at the crotch of his pants. This wasn’t how it was supposed to start; despite having his face hovering barely above Zoro’s crotch, the other man had dictated exactly how this would go. He had one point up on Zoro already, and had proven besides that he could get the drop on him in any number of scenarios if not taken seriously. The heat in his face wasn’t arousal, more akin to anger tinged with embarrassment. 

He couldn’t make out the man beneath him, cloaked in shadow as he was, nor was he given the chance. 

“Eyes up.” 

The threat was tangible, as was the mocking.

“Try anything funny and I will end you, Law, I fucking mean it.”

“You would try, Zoro-ya. Regardless, I’m not that kind of man, I simply intend to follow through on our bet, even if I intended to do so much earlier...” 

He let the words hang, yet another jab directed at Zoro’s already wounded ego.

_Compose yourself, dumbass, he’s trying to unsettle you. He’s another hole, and one that needs to be brought down a peg or two. Break him like all the others._

“Well, you had best do something other than gently cup it, unless you don’t know how of course. It’s not too late to admit you aren’t up to it if you’re scared.”

Law palmed at him then, squeezing tighter and curling his fingers around the outline of cock steadily standing to attention. His grip was firm, a touch tight in response to the taunting, yet Zoro only grinned at how easily he had the man doing what _he_ wanted. Eyes fixated forward illuminated a slender crack of light coming from the door, accidentally left ajar.

“Do not worry yourself, anything we do in here my crew is privy to, whether they like it or not. Unless of course you have stage-fright?” 

“Get on with it, asshole,” he bit back, not giving him the satisfaction. 

If Law thought voyeurism was an issue for him, then he severely overestimated his social graces. He continued to massage at the hardening flesh, languid in a way that bothered Zoro, and he knew it was the intention. Reaching a hand down, he untied his coat, shifting his haramaki as he did so, and joined a hand with Law’s. A condescending and forced guidance of Law’s ministrations elsewhere, shifting him to aching balls and away from his cock. 

_He didn’t specify anything besides where to look and I’ll be damned if he’s going this slowly._

The game was taking shape now, and the slightest of huffs from between his legs told him that the rules were indeed as he imagined. One sets the pace, another follows until they find a new angle to approach from. 

“You seemed so proud of what you keep in your pants, Zoro-ya. I hope you’re a _grower_ as they say.” 

With that Law moved closer to his crotch, face nuzzling where his hand no longer roamed. He could faintly feel the warmth of exhalations through the thin linen of his pants, unable to see the man but feeling faint presses of lips to hardening flesh, before they pulled away, leaving him wanting against his will. It was too slow, far too slow, and the delight he knew Law was taking in his pondering agitated him. He thought of grabbing at the man’s dark mess of hair, of roughly fucking his face and throat until those yellow eyes tinged red and looked up at him with unbidden tears. How nice that mouth would look with lips stretched thin around his cock, jaw straining to take him in for fear of seeming weak. Of ripping off those too-tight jeans and splitting him in half, making him moan like any other two-beli whore. His once loose pants now tented far too tight, cock straining to find warmth in another medium. Law had paused, hand cradling his balls and breaths barely audible above the ambient sound of the sea. 

Zoro knew he was huge, in the same way that he knew he was to be the greatest swordsmen. It was a confidence born from experience, not measured in a quantifiable manner, but in all of those that failed to take him on his travels. He had met many a foe, and he had found them all wanting. Hawk-Eye was an exception, for now, but in this other, more carnal crucible he had no equal. He couldn’t see the shift in Law’s features, but he knew they had transitioned to prideful, yet perceptible shock. It was the way of all of his sexual conquests: a boastful partner preaching that they could make his dreams come true, or a thuggish lout claiming they would humble him in ways they could be jailed for trying, in the case of the former they always ended up thanking him for the gift he gave them, and the latter, well, they usually wound up beneath his heel in an altogether more bloodied state. So, he knew that Law was shocked, even if he was trying his best to hide it with obfuscating smirks or insincere ambivalence. 

“Well, colour me impressed, you CAN get hard after all.” 

_What did he say?_

His voice mimicked his thoughts, “What did you say?” 

“I just figured that such an extreme degree of arrogant, downright pitiful boasting could only be covering for some deep-seated insecurities is all.”

Law was mocking him, yet it wasn’t the mask of facial features mired in a veneer of confidence unwarranted he was used to, but a stern voice talking tough to hide the shaken man beneath it all. 

“Alright smart-mouth, I think it’s about time we see if you’re capable of making anything other than empty threats with that tongue of yours.” 

It came jovial, almost a friendly tease, but beneath it was a bubbling font of venom that threatened to spill over and undermine his chances in this game of dominance and hyper-masculine façade. Both men knew their reason for being here, and neither were willing to give an inch outside of the contents of their pants. 

“If you insist, Zoro-ya. That was your last chance to accept you’re out of your depth however.” Zoro could almost see him gesturing to the ocean about them as he said it, “As from this point on we don’t leave the room until one of us submits.” 

With a surge of petulant and boastful strength, Zoro shoved the desk halfway across the room, the painful sound of blunt legs upon polished flooring likely alerting half the sub what was to come. It was then that Law came to light, nonplussed at his sudden unveiling and even a touch bemused at the show he was being treated to. Golden orbs shone in the erratic dance of flame, eyes rising slowly to meet the man seated above him. Zoro couldn’t help but notice the pull of the other man’s gaze, eyes sunken deep in dark circles, framed by sharp cliff edges resembling cheek bones, all drawing attention to the faint glow of treasure in those eyes. He quickly focused attention elsewhere, not missing the cutting smirk hanging from Law’s lips.

“You had best keep me entertained now, _Tora-o_ , as I didn’t come all this way to watch you _just_ kneel, as entertaining as it is.”

Watching fingers curl into a tell-tale grip, he did little to stifle a laugh as he saw the garishly tattooed ‘D’ of Law’s thumb struggle to meet the ‘E’ of his index finger. Law settled for the mild discomfort of pressure applied in failed effort, squeezing the base of Zoro’s cock as hard as he could get away with – Zoro merely thought that the other man was making the job of outlasting him all the easier. Blood ran flush to a thick, uniform head, vein displaying proudly in a lazy s-shape pattern along the underside of his shaft. Law began tracing the proverbial treasure map with his tongue, slow, lavish licks pressed flat against his cock. He watched Law work, a measured build of repetitive actions leading to a slight variation every other tease of the head: a slight curl of tongue about his glands here, the lightest digging of tongue-tip at his own tip there, all preceded by a slow rotation about his cock as he slowly shifted on his knees. He was good, no natural talent, nor a practised expert, but a man that took care to try his best whenever the opportunity arose; it was a sense he got about Law in all things, a jack of all trades, master of none. The wet sound of his cock being slaved upon drew his gaze downwards and out of his thoughts, Law rolling his neck in a rhythmic pattern to more aggressively lap at his shaft. Before he could open his mouth, Law did the same.

Jaw stretched wide to accompany the girth of his cock, and it felt heavy upon Law’s tongue, lolling confused at its next step. 

_I was right, those lips DO look better wrapped around my cock than his mocking words._

Laboured breathing came from between his legs, the other man trying his best to hide the slight readjusting of hips and knees squirming in sated anticipation, or dilation of pupils at the sudden difficulty in catching his breath. Zoro considered himself a rather literal ‘perfect 10’, and a well-rounded one at that, and it seemed Trafalgar Law was coming to terms with that rather quickly – he imagined like most others he would be cumming rather quickly too. 

Slowly, cautiously, Law bobbed his head slightly, taking the full girth of his head, panting hot, ragged breaths as he did. Cheeks hollowed to apply pressure, tongue flicking up and around as best it could to accommodate the intrusion. He felt the vibrations of a low, muffled moan, smiling instinctively at a pattern well-observed. 

“Something to say down there? Your blowjob technique seems much like your hand job technique. You’re supposed to suck it, not just hold it in your mouth.”

It was an obvious challenge, but despite the simplicity of it Law took the bait regardless. The mop of black-blue hair began a steady rise-and-fall, a trickle of saliva running down his length as Law all but gagged around his cock. A free hand rested about his thigh, digging deep into the soft tissue between muscles as if in spiteful riposte. Every now and then Law slid another inch into his mouth, slowing down to readjust to the new challenge, before resuming his predictable, if not pleasurable attentions. Now was the turning point in which one had to change the pace, and if Law wasn’t going to take the chance, then Zoro certainly was. Unhooking his leg from about the chair and improving his posture, he settled upright, Law taking the opportunity to quirk his jaw and catch hurried, subdued breaths. 

“Well? Get your mouth back upon my cock, oh feared Surgeon of Sucking. Your patient is thus far dissatisfied with your standard of care.”

“My patients are normally sliced open and unconscious, which can easily be arranged if you wish Zoro-ya? I do see why you wield three blades now however... You might need help at this rate.”

Prickled by the defiant mouth on his partner, he took up a handful of hair, guiding a mouth agape back upon his dick. Law made no move to resist, perhaps knowing his place by now, but more likely waiting for a better chance to get his own back. Now with the added leverage, Zoro thrust into the hole receiving him, a short snap of hips upward to resume where they left off. The startled sputter from Law only encouraged him further, pushing his head down another couple of inches as the head of his cock nearly slid into his throat. The hand previously occupied with the shaft of his cock now made to brace against his other leg, lightly pushing back to stop Zoro sinking deeper. There was anger in those eyes now, like a jungle cat denied the sport of its hunt – this was Zoro’s domain, and Law was simply prey for him to unravel. The pinpricks of tears were forming in the corner of tinged-pink pupil, yet Law continued to take him eagerly, crude slurping a sign of his renewed effort. He noticed the other man’s tongue still trying, albeit in vain to do more than loll lazily under the push and pull of his cock pumping into Law’s mouth. One of the hands steadying against his thighs mirrored onto Law, rubbing lazily at the crotch of his jeans.

_Horny little slut is getting off on it. For all that bravado he’s just another bitch after all. Not a problem though, I can’t wait to see the shame on his face when he cums in his pants._

With a self-assured surge of aggression Zoro began to lift from his seat, pushing his cock deeper as Law’s jaw strained at the intrusion. He watched the other man try to relax his throat, a nervous gulp caught in his Adam’s apple. Slowly, but with no pause, he pushed inch after inch into the tightness of Law’s throat, smiling as he noticed the vague outline of his cock press against the thin skin visible to him. The sounds coming from the man beneath him were obscene, yet he made no move to stop him, whether out of pride or a lack of desire to do so, Zoro did not care, and taking the opportunity he fisted a second hand into tousled hair and pushed down hard. Beneath him, Law gagged, eyes watering in protest as his nose was pushed firmly into pelvis, mouth stretched uncomfortably wide and tongue wagging helplessly against the sides of his cock. He held him there, locked in a vice grip, staring into the eyes boring through his own, a helpless whimper of breaths lost to lust as long seconds stretched by, cock lodged firmly in throat. Deciding to push his luck further, and enjoy what he deemed the end of the current game, he pulled back a couple of inches, before sharply plunging forward, using Law’s throat as he would his ass. It wasn’t until the tensing of hands in panic that Zoro pulled back, slowly, pointedly. After dozens of thrusts into the other man’s throat, he found he wasn’t excited to feel the cool air on his cock, and he quite enjoyed watching the frustration build on the other man’s sallow features. 

Beads of sweat adorned both of their brows, and Law’s usually pale features were flushed red from concentration, anger, and no small amount of simmering lust. As he made to pull out, Law caught the head of his cock, sucking hard and lavishing every inch of him with his tongue. The affections caught Zoro off-guard, drawing a quiet moan from the thus far stoic swordsman, and upon hearing this Law ceased as Zoro’s cock pulled out with a satisfying, wet pop. As if unable to resist the mocking action, Law pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip of swollen cock, a wink writ in lips. 

“Did you say something, Zoro-ya?”

It came as a lilt despite the raw edge of a voice fucked raw, and Zoro couldn’t help but wish that he hadn’t quit choking the other man. Scarred features furrowed in oblivious frustration and everything in his countenance sang spite. Law had somehow came out ahead in the giving of head, something the other man thought impossible. 

_Okay, this asshole is getting ruined._

“You seem to be wrestling with some grand idea if your... tasked looks and _frustrated_ sighs are anything to go by. Although I’ve never pegged you as much fighter, let alone a thinker.” 

“Right now all you need to be concerned with is how good a fucker I am, although those tear-soaked lashes of yours tell me that you already have a clue.” 

The words came haughty despite the position of weakness they were launched from, for Zoro was anything if not supremely confident, even in the face of seeming disadvantage. Lurching forward from the captain’s chair, he rose to his full, threatening figure, filling the expanse of the quarters and casting a broad shadow on the rear wall. Law stood to meet him, slowly, measured in the way he first took to one knee, and then stretched to tower over his obstinate partner. There wasn’t much between them, three or four inches at most, but the extra height served to give Law an air of imposition despite the bulk of the man before him. Slate, cyclopean gaze rolled upwards to inventory Law, meting out any potential weakness in his stance, or a self-conscious spot of himself that Zoro could exploit with roaming digits or lashing tongue. As if reading the Straw Hat’s intentions, Law fingered the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up and over his head in a purposefully slow stretch, revealing an expanse of tight, compact abs drawn out across the length of his torso. Discarding the clothing in a heaped pile, Law cocked his head to one side, childishly seductive in spite of the insincere nature of it. He was a lithe figure, strong arms that were nevertheless able to be circled in Zoro’s grip – a threadbare musculature that spoke of practicality and a life harshly lived, but functional all the same. He found himself admiring the slight hint of rib wrapped in just-right obliques, and the corded traps of a man lifting not a heavy weight, but an altogether heavier burden. Shifting his stare elsewhere he noticed those hands, no longer wrapped around his cock he could focus enough to see the fine patchwork of scars, a map of the life this man had lead, a wielder of both sword and scalpel, and whether he cared to admit it or not, a pirate of some renown like himself. Zoro didn’t know anything of the man’s past, it wasn’t his business to ask, nor his desire to know, but if his own crew was any indication it was likely a life filled with some amount of suffering. 

It was then that he noticed something he did not expect; straining against the faded denim of too-tight jeans was Law’s cock. This in itself was to be expected, given the moaning the other man had done whilst having his throat fucked raw, but what wasn’t expected was the sheer size of the erection snaking down his thigh. For a moment Zoro thought to laugh at the sheer absurdity of what he was seeing - a cock dwarfing his own. As if in response his mind wandered back to Law’s incessant rubbing, of how he thought it a slutty enjoyment of having his jaw stretched and throat filled. Now it became apparent that he was more than likely trying to avoid the obvious discomfort of his pants clinging suffocating to his cock. 

_You aren’t here to stare at a sideshow, bend this fucker over and do what you came here to do._

Hands on bony shoulders, Zoro turned the other man around, eye drinking in the sight of a strong back marred by scars, yet none coming from a sword - he respected that, in his own way. Sinking into a deep squat, hands trailing a litany of wounds he briefly pondered, his face came level with the ass of the other man. He was proud, but would be a fool to deny how appetising the sight of Law’s snug little ass was in his ridiculous jeans, clinging to him in a way that spoke of a slutiness kept secret, a treasure hunt for a discerning eye to find. Zoro was happy to be the owner of that eye. 

It was a task ripping off those jeans, perfectly fitted and altogether caught on the other man’s tenting cock, but Law in a huff of irritation took to unbuckling his belt, narrowly avoiding the tear of pants or unfortunate bending of his shaft in Zoro’s animalistic and impatient yanking. 

“You do realise how jeans work, dumbass?!” 

A hearty, ill-natured laugh rumbled from Zoro’s chest then, genuinely glad to have broken the stony composure of Law at last, and genuinely happy to see that he wasn’t fucking a man more machine than Franky. 

“Perhaps you should’ve thought of your choice in clothing before you offered your ass up to me then, hmm?”

“I didn’t offe- Just get on with it, Zoro-ya, my time is valuable unlike your own.” 

He was rattled now, that much was clear for all to see, and the timely creaking of the sub almost seemed to agree with Zoro, a predatory grin splitting his face in two. 

“I’ll fuck you soon enough, greedy little slut, but at my own pace thank you.” 

Finally pulling jeans down to ankles, up and over shoes, and slapping a pale cheek in celebration, Law’s snort of derision faded into a half-withheld groan of relief and pleasure. He found the red outline of his palm suited Law’s ass well, so he fitted both firmly upon taught flesh. Perky globes had little give under Zoro’s grasp, the muscle of his ass firm enough to bounce coins, yet there was a subtle softness there – of a man who neglected squats yet never rested, who bottomed yet never yielded to his top. The type of ass Zoro found his cock looking best in, and feeling best beside. Slicking one finger with his mouth, Zoro probed at darker flesh, a sharp intake of breath coming from above him as if caught off guard by the sudden change of pace. With practised ease, Zoro pushed forward, calloused digit sinking into Law’s ass with… surprisingly little resistance. Withdrawing, Zoro found his finger slicker than when it went in, coated in a thin, silky substance he knew wasn’t saliva. 

“Ah, you’re probably a little confused right now. Well, confusion I imagine is your natural state, but regardless, I took the liberty to prepare myself a little, since you took so long getting here after all.”

The words came dripping, laced with a similar liquid silk, but with the bite of accusation, cold and unwelcoming. 

_Slimy prick has already lubed up._

Robbing Zoro of his own rough and selfish excuse for prep work left an air of tension between them, thicker than either cock exposed to the humid lick of candlelight and body heat. 

_Make him regret that._

Filed away under petty and vengeful thoughts, Zoro pressed back inside the other man, a second digit quickly joining the first, scissoring apart tight walls of flesh faster than they would normally allow. Used to saliva, the oiliness of whatever lubricant Law had used felt unfamiliar, but the slacking tightness between his fingers was an all too practised sensation. He saw the resistance in the cording of Law’s thighs, steel-wire muscle rippling into view down to the backs of his knees – he felt it in the contraction of an otherwise welcoming hole, a token push back against the probing of his digits. 

“I can certainly see why you don’t get laid often. The way you wield your fingers is as clumsy and brutal as your sword-style, Zoro-ya,” was how he heard the change manifest.

Zoro couldn’t help but relax the clench in his jaw, the insult a clear admission that he had won back the point Law had scored robbing him of a drier, tighter entry when his cock came to bat. To the credit of the pale piece of ass in front of him, Law relaxed almost as quickly, ass adapting to the intrusion quicker than expected. The air around them was unbearable now, electric with tension, a palpable storm waiting to break, sweat beading at Zoro’s temples as it did the same along the curve of Law’s shoulder blades. Too slow, too frustrating, and far too tempting, Zoro knew it was time to fuck the man before him. 

Without warning the pace shifted again, a third finger now, the max Zoro opted for when prepping, no matter the man or their experience. Three digits pressed together akin to a blunt instrument, and the moan they drew from the captain taking them was almost musical in its timbre. 

“Like that stretch do you, slut?” said Zoro, mockingly.

A prissy huff was all he got in return, but as the trio of fingers pressed past resistant flesh, sinking down to the second knuckle, then a third, that moan returned unbidden, joined by several more like it as Zoro curved his wrist, pumping in and out at a too-fast pace. The blunt tips of fingers curved inwards and upwards as one, pressing painfully against neglected prostate. Law found himself biting lips to bruising in spite of himself, off-guard and ashamed that the brutish attentions of the other man had him wound this tight before even brushing against his insides in such a way. Normally men would prostrate themselves before his prostate, eager and unctuous at being afforded such an opportunity. Not Zoro, he was taking this joy for himself, backing up his own boasts and proving them far from baseless. This was the breaking point; the swordsmen both knew that what happened next was an act of commitment, final in nature, and weighty in resolve. Law would have to ask, no, _demand_ of Zoro to finally fuck him, for there was no impetus beyond lack of control that would move the proceedings forward – fingers could pump lazily until they milked Law of all he was worth, and though Zoro would blue-ball himself, he would win the fight, which both men knew to be the true stakes here. 

“Fuck me,” Law choked out, pained.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will, Mr. Heartstealer,” Zoro returned.

Law stood then, as if on command, fingers still caught in his ass, now lost betwixt cheek. A vice-like grip of tension focused on inflicting the mildest of irritation on Zoro at the cost of hefty discomfort to himself. The fingers pulled back, dragging painful and near dry against the cleft of the captain’s ass, the slick of lube lost in the act. It was petty, but Law sought to regain the control slipping from his grasp. 

_Holy fuck..._

The taller man had turned to face Zoro again, pale expanse of flesh stretching to release the tension of bent-over spine, tinged pink with the ravages of ravishing. That wasn’t the elephantine cock in the room however, as the sole benefactor of Zoro’s concerted gaze was Law’s length, proudly jutting to the sky in hitherto denied freedom. A prominent inward curve smoothed out under the sheer weight accompanying it. 

“You gonna fuck me then, Zoro-ya, or just stand there gawping?” 

There was no arrogance in those words regarding the subject, rather it almost seemed a little sorrowful, at least as far as the captain of the Heart Pirates could express. Zoro cared even less for the feelings locked behind a vacant gaze, his own cock bobbing mindlessly as if waiting for the opportunity to do what it did best. 

“Yeah, I’m going to fuck you. You’ll wish you kept that mouth on my cock instead of running it soon though,” Zoro retorted.

Two purposeful strides towards the other man left them once again in touching distance, the static charge of prickled flesh almost palpable in dry mouths. The desk behind Law would prove bothersome for what he intended to do next, and thus it had to be removed-

“You’re the World’s Greatest Braggart, and that’s all you’re ever going to be, Zoro-ya.” 

In a burst of anger, Zoro moved past Law with speed more inclined to killing than fucking, the comment cutting deep against the wishes of the man it concerned. He noticed the brief, purposeful tensing of knuckles, D E A T H baring itself for him to see, before lifting the oaken desk, single arm straining under the awkward balance, tossing it with no small amount of frustration fuelling the act. Papers rained about them, scattered to the whims of the green-haired aggressor, and the desk itself crashed upon the floor with an explosive bang. He had lost composure, the candles too serious a hazard to be flung so haphazardly. 

_Stupid. Luffy’s going to be fucking pissed at what I’ve done to his new alliance._

“Room!”

However, instead of the shout of hate he expected to follow, a small orb of energy ferried the candles and their metal dishes safely to the ground, settling in the corner of the room with almost practised calm. The catching of eyes then was severe, the threat of blood drawn still hanging over the duo as the pale cerulean sphere in Law’s grip dissipated as quick as it had come. 

“Fuck. Me. Now.”

Law gritted out each word, threaded with anger and barely withheld spite. 

Zoro relaxed, blood fading from his lust, replaced with an unhealthy dose of admiration and pure, unadulterated need to fuck the other man into the ground. 

_He’s fucking hot._

Despite the foolishness of his actions, the desk was no longer in his way and with that he turned on a heel, mirroring the simmering heat in the man opposite him. Hooking arms behind knees, Zoro hoisted the other man deadweight off the ground, pulling him up to his abdomen in a controlling embrace. The act forced Law to circle long legs about Zoro’s waist for fear of falling on his ass, yet he did so loosely, content on letting the boneheaded ape do the heavy lifting he clearly craved. 

Stepping forward, Law’s back crushed uncomfortably against the wall, trapped between press of Zoro’s body and beneath the hanging of his Nodachi above him. A lazy power move, but a power move nonetheless. Hands travelled upwards, palming Law’s ass easily in outstretched fingers, spreading his cheeks with minimal effort. The edge of danger provided by the possibility of Kikoku tumbling from its Spartan perch was all the more an aphrodisiac for Zoro, yet he took care to ensure that slipping from the hooks would leave him in danger, not Law. The blade was longer, not to mention broader than any of his own, and it hadn’t escaped him that the comparison extended to the man himself as Law’s mammoth cock brushed turgid against his pectorals. A loopy smile could be mistaken for eagerness at the act to come, but one wouldn’t be mistaken in thinking Zoro intrigued, not emasculated, by the sight before him. 

Digging filed down nails into pliant flesh, Zoro lined up his cock with the ever so small hole hovering above him. Arms rested over shoulders, lightly circling the nape of neck in order to provide additional support for the Surgeon of Death, ever mindful of his positioning, yet they rested loosely, afraid of seeming at ease; familiar. Zoro arched up on the balls of his feet, cock ascending slowly with him, the bulbous head finally kissing puckered flesh. A fleeting glance was all the warning given before that first, strained push past tight muscle and tense obstinacy – both swordsmen huffed in frustration at the awkward angle, yet both shifted in their stifled dance to accommodate the coupling, before a wanton moan slipped in tandem from pursed lips, the tip of Zoro’s cock pressing into that tight heat he so craved. There was a grimace present in Law’s usual phlegmatic features, hips shifting against chiseled abdomen in order to gain greater purchase with his free-hanging weight. Zoro’s hands moved with glacial speed, pulling ass taught for easier access, the head of his cock slowly disappearing into a too-tight hole. 

“Fuuuuck, you’re so damn tight. I thought a hussy like you would be a lazy lay. You sure you’re not a virgin, doctor boy?” 

The words came strained, ruby-red head slipping in past the glans, locking their bodies together more firmly, as Zoro pushed in deeper. He couldn’t help but watch as his cock faded into the shadow cast by them both, taking perverse glee in watching inch by inch swallowed up eagerly. For all of Law’s feigned hesitance, he was enjoying himself, in some manner or another, as proud head lolled briefly into the nook of shoulder-meeting-neck, hot breath misting bronzed skin with aerosol pleasure. A tell-tale tingle of chemical release teased at the base of Zoro’s spine, and in the pit of his stomach, that feeling of internal pressure unfurling ever so slow as his sword pumped lazily into newfound sheath. For his part, Law was mostly as inscrutable as ever, face stony in resolve as to deny Zoro the arrogant indulgence he was seeking, but each time Zoro’s cock delved a little deeper, reaching new, untouched parts of him, Law could only catch his moans before they tumbled into the room, betraying him. 

“Ah, Zoro-ya, you obviously ascribe to the notion that it is the size of the ship, over the motion of the ocean. It doesn’t have to be like this you know? Lazy, selfish, and _base_ ,” Law said. 

A punctuated thrust upwards was Zoro’s reply, pushing halfway in and reaching the logical limit of the position they had opted for. Law’s cock, mostly at rest between abs and chest both, jerked wildly at the intrusion, a dull thud echoing between bodies. Zoro couldn’t resist watching it as he absentmindedly rutted into the man cradled against him. 

_Comical_ , he chuckled inwardly, yet he didn’t tear his eye away from the sight. Law’s cock would’ve looked ill-fitting attached to anyone else, but with long torso, and even longer legs, the captain just barely made it work. Even then, Zoro couldn’t help but think how uncomfortable it must be. His own cock was a hindrance at times; one of the reasons he wore such loose-fitting pants to begin with, and nothing more than an extra target in the heat and hardness of battle. Most partners refused him on sight, a fact he chose to omit in the self-aggrandising tales of conquest he regaled the cook with, the immense girth alone usually enough of a leap from fingers to scare curious sailors straight. Yet, he had his fair share of slutty suitors to pound away at, albeit with the faintest of restraint not to probe too deep. Law however, Zoro doubted had ever used the unwieldy cock he was gifted, likely cursed with genetics more than blessed. It was a sardonic measure of amusement he considered it with, yet as a man he couldn’t help feel a little sympathy. It manifested less understanding-

“You’re one to talk, _Traffy_ , I wonder if you only take it so eagerly because no one, man or woman will give you the time of day when you drop trough.”

There was a glimpse of something akin to pain on the man’s features upon hearing those words, a nerve struck in silence, yet Zoro maintained the offensive, eager to gain full control over his stubborn partner. Removing his hands from around crease of ass and thigh, Law was left to slip in barely controlled freefall, no longer able to hang off Zoro like a hand-me-down shirt. It was the end goal of an otherwise imperfect position. The threat of impaling himself on more cock than he could handle, and at the mercy of gravity, Law locked arms firmly around the broad expanse of Zoro’s back, and legs hiked up and over the jut of hip to squeeze near-lovingly about his midriff. Another inch or two had slipped inside, and both men leaned into their newfound shared space, faces mere equally inches apart. Yet Law hopped eagerly in the more controlled position, ass clenching and relaxing in rhythm to the rise and fall of his body. 

_He’s surprisingly good, shit. Filthy little minx thinks he has a chance._

Law sought to turn the tables once more in the only way he knew how: experience. Milky flesh reflected Zoro’s bronze in the now settled candlelight, bodies writhing in statuesque ecstasy. Zoro’s cock was lacking in variety, forearm thick from tip to base, and the Heart Pirate’s captain couldn’t help but groan in mingled pleasure and discomfort at such a consistently strenuous ride. Yet each lift of lower body preceded a controlled fall, his ass more eager to accommodate the crude member than he would’ve liked, and damn did he like it. Frustrated at their even match, Zoro responded with what he did best, an aggressive application of power and endurance, thrusting upwards as fast as his limited position would allow, cock finally reforming ass to his liking. All of his training helped fuel his acumen when it came to ruining others, and in turn his experience in doing so made it easier every time. Law was thus far a conundrum, a sudden stone in the road on his path, testing him more than he would’ve liked. Trying was something he hadn’t needed since he was a teen, underdeveloped, inexperienced, and too-eager, but now he had a challenge, one he would overcome by making cum. 

The wall rattled with the relentless pounding, Zoro’s hips pistoning with barely restrained strength – it was all Law could do to hang on, clinging to the other man as if lost at sea, the only safety the driftwood currently railing him. A slick chorus of lube displaced by cock filled the air, mingling with the duet of moans in a perverse song. Zoro’s cock dragged back to the tip, the sore flesh of Law’s ass preparing for a rough exit, yet it never came. Each time his hole began to stretch wider still for the girth of the head, it simply slipped back in with a dangerously fast stroke, pushing him closer to the edge. A wanton moan filled the Straw Hat’s ears, composure broken momentarily as Zoro steadied his arms against the wall, bracketing the slimmer man between them, and fucking into him with even greater vigour. Even now, the tightness of Law’s ass was testing him:

_This bitch might be the tightest fuck I’ve ever had… Out of the hundreds, he’s close at least. I could get used to breeding this hole..._

_Hey, focus, one-time thing, use it then lose it._

Lost in his thoughts he hardly noticed Law leaning in closer, noses lightly brushing one another in an almost tender scene. Lips locked lips, the parched skin alleviated by liberal lashings of tongue upon tongue, and in that brief delirium of sexual passion, Zoro returned the act, soft flesh passing between teeth to meet his partner, fighting for dominance in the other man’s mouth. Pugilistic bobbing and weaving of heads tried to gain better angles as tongue was near stuffed down throat, only to be rebuked by the other wrestling it away, and resetting with a sloppy, frenzied kiss. Zoro’s cock twitched in response to the new development, swelling with hormones he didn’t think he had, the added pressure upon Law’s abused prostate leaving him lost in Zoro’s mouth, moans caught only by a more vigorous and desperate press of lips and tongue. 

_Get a fucking grip, this isn’t what you signed up for._

The intrusive thought snapped Zoro out of his salacious stupor, suddenly pulling back his head, cock following in a rushed exit. The look on Law’s face wasn’t one of sadness, or even shock, rather a smug and condescending grin that Zoro found to be too familiar. 

“Your face is fucking priceless,” tittered Law. 

The laughter was subtle and restrained, yet a sound so special that Zoro couldn’t, and wouldn’t recognise. Even as his ass spasmed uncontrollably at the sudden loss of cock, the discomforting cool was worth it to see Zoro truly rattled. Legs unlatched just in time for Zoro to practically drop the other man, shoulders tensed in frustration as he shrugged Law’s arms off him with no small degree of petulance. 

“Go sit on the chair. Now. Ass facing me, slut,” came the demand. 

Law did as he was told, a slight hesitance in his step, whether indignity at being given orders on his own vessel, or the result of a merciless fucking, Zoro couldn’t care less. Even incensed, he couldn’t take his eyes off the slight downward pull of Law’s cock, just visible between long, lithe legs. The way the other man slinked over to his new position, commanding, yet sultry in a manner that should not have worked helped melt away some of his choleric mood – tight, teardrop ass creasing ever so slightly as he walked, a still winking hole glistening with lube fucked free. The creak of floorboards made the scene almost comical, his earlier tossing of the desk likely doing little to help the already pressured foundations, yet the sight of Law mounting the high-backed captain’s chair, legs hooked under and around the arms, was borderline sinful. 

A glance back Zoro’s direction beckoned him over, inviting him to do his worst lest he admit defeat. He followed eagerly, only slowing in a self-conscious attempt to seem the opposite; positioning himself behind the other man, calloused hand roamed the curve of delicate hip bone momentarily, before gripping bruising at the soft flesh of upper and inner thigh, pulling him back awkwardly to get a better angle on the Heart Pirate’s ass, dusted a light pink with rough affection. 

“You really are a caveman, Zoro-ya. Use your words.”

“Okay. Shut up, whore,” Zoro spat. 

With little warning, Zoro bent at the knees slightly, aligning himself with Law’s awaiting hole, before plunging back in. The sight of the other man’s ass, hanging ever so slightly over the lip of the chair, stretched vulgar around blunt head sent a full-bodied shiver from the top of his head to the tip of his cock, an unnatural dichotomy in the humidity of the sex swamped room. It was heady, intoxicating, and both men were beginning to lose sight of their reason for being there, faces lost in the throes of pleasure. 

_Don’t you dare cum before he does!_

Forming a picture frame with thumbs and pointers, he pulled at Law’s ass, spreading cheeks wide to exaggerate the pornographic view of his own cock, surfacing from his shallow entry. Law’s ass gaped obscene at the treatment, clenching at the deprival of being so _full_. 

“Such a nice gape you have; guess this is why you’re the captain of the Heart Pirates, eh?” Zoro pushed. 

Before a response could be formed, head slid inside again, rubbing pale skin raw and filling it up to soft, elicit moans. As soon as Law began to relax, Zoro pulled back again, gaping him for little more than his own amusement, impossibly thick cock trying to ruin an impossibly tight hole. 

“Ah, fuck, feels so fucking good,” tumbled from Law’s mouth. 

“That’s more like it. About time you learned your role, slut.”

Cock pushed in, guided by ass-filled hands, each insertion pushing Zoro closer to orgasm, before pulling back to admire his handiwork and stifle the warmth building in his gut. Law arched his back feline, lithe form draped near artistically over the slick, unforgiving leather of the chair, cock bending awkwardly to accommodate. Each time Zoro stretched his hole he jerked forward, attempting to find relief for aching libido in the frotting of cock on cool fabric. He was unrelenting, barely taking the time to fully insert the head before leaning back and leaving Law exposed to cool air and frustrating emptiness. Craning his head over one shoulder, amber eyes met focused grey, and in an act of pornographic defiance, a single strand of saliva left long, wagging tongue, a rivulet of moisture running down the crevasse of shoulders, the ridges of spine, before settling perfectly around engorged and engaged shaft of cock. 

“Holy shit,” Zoro said in hushed reverence, momentarily fixated on the sight, cock left straining, tip barely inside.

Hands snapped forward, one wrapped tight around Law’s throat, the other bracing against the more ornate embellishing atop the chair’s back. The physicality meant control, dominance, and victory to Zoro, and choking the other man kept him facing forward, unable to enchant with golden eyes or incubus acts. Strong fingers coiled serpent around Adam’s apple, just enough slack to allow his prey to breathe, whilst finger and thumb pushed up into the sharp of defined jaw. His pace increased, steadied by the twofold grip on man and mount, and Zoro’s cock plunged deeper, half his length engulfed by greedy hole before dragging back the head over prostate, moans lost to tiny hitches in breath when he left it empty. The chair eked forward, legs squeaking uncomfortably loud across hardwood floor, the aggressive bodily rut of cock fucking Law open wide painfully punctuated. 

A light-headedness was overtaking Law, pain and pleasure mingling in a taboo tango. His skin flushed from pleased pink to a darker, decedent red, gulping for air through the vice grip of the other man. Zoro was abusing his prostate, fucking his ass with an aggression he had never experienced, and all the while the intoxicating deprivation of air was sending him spiralling into degeneracy. His own cock was painfully hard, no attention given at his own discretion – it was in his best interest to avoid pleasuring himself, and besides, his partner was doing a good enough job whether he cared to admit it or not. 

“You’re so damn insecure, Zoro-ya. I can see why you and Blackleg want to fuck so badly,” Law wheezed.

Zoro reeled, cock free to the air and wrist locked by the man beneath him. There was a deceptive strength in those fingers, surgical in their application to divest the green-haired pirate of his grip. The two stood then, through force and surprise, Law’s will exerted in the most undermining of ways. He was in Zoro’s head, directing him as he was dominated by him, taking his pleasure whilst Zoro tried to withhold it from himself, and it was now that he felt the pull of completion, the final stage of their wager forming wordlessly in acts of carnal passion. Before Zoro could stutter out a denial, Law sank to his knees, once more facing the off-kilter swordsmen, lips level with bulging cock, this time at his own discretion. The relentless, punishing pace the duo had set left earlier preparation null, lubricant spent and slathered primarily over the root of cock and left drying wastefully against pelvis. 

“What are you doi-” Zoro attempted.

The words caught, sliding into silent awe as the other man wrapped one hand tight around his shaft, fingers straining to meet against girth. Law was supplicatory before sucking, lavishing himself with the sheer size of cock available to him – nuzzling turned to near-worship as he rested the length vertically across his face, indecipherable murmurs of passion vibrating lightly across throbbing skin. 

“Getting you ready to cum in me, Zoro-ya, isn’t it obvious?” 

Zoro wouldn’t need to silence his partner this time, the words willingly stuffed down as mouth opened in eager ‘O’ to accommodate. Law was driven, tongue roaming fervently around each inch of cock it could find, the wet heat of his mouth sucking hard against the head of Zoro’s cock. 

“Fuuuck!” 

Law’s reply came muffled, happy and fulfilled in timbre, the vibrations coaxing his partner into cumming before his time. The closest thing to a smirk formed at the corner of his abused lips, distorted by sheer mass, but the message was clear:

_I’m his._

Realisation spurred action, neither man had forgotten the purpose of their fucking, tainted as it was by thinly veiled ego; Zoro couldn’t and wouldn’t lose. His mind reeled, fogged by endorphins and slowed by fear. A battle of wills wrought in flesh, the line between pleasure and pain danced upon to a carnal beat. This was a battle for dominance more than a coupling of bodies, warrior souls seeking to laud superiority over one another in a less visceral manner. Fucking or fighting, it did not matter, Zoro always won, be his opponent bloodied or boned. He pulled back, the other man’s mouth refusing to relinquish the tight seal of lips and lashings of tongue, attempting to literally milk him for all he was worth. Law moaned, forced and hedonistic, uncomfortably loud even around his cock. For all the pageantry Zoro hated how effective such shallow attempts were coming from the captain. 

_Take him on your terms, like an animal. Make him scream your name and lower himself in the eyes of his crew._

A final, subconscious thought made itself known too, unwanted and worrying in its implication,

_Make him yours..._

Law’s eyes were lidded with pleasure and no small measure of fatigue, the bet between the two men going long past the point either anticipated. This was the end, they knew, convened silently in a long, terse pause as eyes took accounts of cock, the sag of shoulders, and the desperation visible only to equals. 

“On your hands and knees, face down, ass in the air. I’m going to fuck you until one of us cums,” Zoro stated.

The surgeon may have replied; it went unheard. A sole fixation on victory filled Zoro’s senses, the urge to dominate and defeat a foe dulling him to anything but the language of Law’s body. To his credit, Law didn’t need much convincing, a gradient shift in light signalling the morning sun rising and filtering into the water below. They needed to be done with this, one way or another. Knees pressed achingly against unrelenting floor, shifting to facilitate the widening of legs, whilst head and dampened hair brushed softly in feigned submission. Zoro squatted deep above the other man, parallel to awaiting ass, absentmindedly swaying to usher him in – 

“Fuck me, Zoro,” 

The words were soft, sincere in their simplicity. Hands curled around hip bones, alabaster skin marked in ownership, as Zoro plunged hard and fast, cock sinking as deep it had prior, the pleasure of filling and being filled echoed in unison. It was all Law could do to shift onto his elbows, adjusting as best he could to the violent railing delivered – it would stay private for the rest of time, but he couldn’t help but admit that Zoro was even better than he boasted, pristine tool bolstered by a brutish, but effective technique. His prostate was pressured always, the heavy length of Zoro’s cock never giving him a moment of respite, and on occasion he would strike the nerve bundle _just right_ with intrusive head. Losing himself momentarily in throes of pleasure, sincere, submissive thoughts turned real.

“Ah, right there, fuck me harder, fuck me,” he rambled. 

“With pleasure.”

At that Zoro rutted against him with unseen aggression, the permission given revealing not a new side to the man, but a new magnitude of force he was capable of providing. It was primal, grunts met with mewls, rutting forward met with a rear receipt, and the sweat-slicked slap of thigh against ass rang out across the bowels of the sub. He began to leak, pre-cum pooling against the tip of neglected cock, and the erratic pace of the Straw Hat above him told a similar story. They were reaching their limits, or at them already; the dam was set to burst. Law knew he couldn’t last much longer, and although he had faith that he could endure release better than his partner, he did not trust himself to match Zoro’s pettiness or prodigious stamina. They had pushed one another, what one gave the other had taken, before turning the tables and testing resolve, now cock teased at the second, internal ring of muscle deep inside Law’s submissive form, relaxed and flooded with endorphins the threat of fucking him deeper loomed large. 

_Fuck, if I could rearrange his guts I would. I want him to be reminded of his failure for days to come._

As if on cue, Law tilted his hips upward, struggling against the crushing weight of the man above him, pelvic floor lifting in tandem, breath caught in throat at an exertion _too much_ , and _too good_. Time seemed to freeze, an ephemeral moment caught in chemical pleasure and physiological testing, both men rewarded in equal measure. Trepidatious ass pushed back against eager cock, Zoro rigid in wonderment and lust both, as Law slowly but surely took him deep into his stomach, cockhead bulging through supple abdominals, the last inches more difficult, and more deliriously wonderful than all those before. 

Zoro whispered, awestruck, “You’re incredible.”

It was all Law could do not to groan in paradoxical pleasure, the feel of immense cock pushing into him, straightening out his insides in a way both unnatural but too good to deny. His words and expressions lost to concentration, trying to relax his body at the intrusion, whilst cock jerked wildly in pleased repose. One hand laid to rest on soft stomach, clutching lightly around the bulbous head of Zoro’s cock pushed in to perineum. He found himself fascinated with the sight, indescribably hot yet more than a little concerning besides, as the Straw Hat drilled deep, pace slowing only marginally to adjust to the tighter, more delicate confines he found himself in. In a vicious, desperate dash to the finish line, Zoro pulled back to the tip, stretching Law twice over around head and shaft both, before pushing in without warning, the respite for abused body only serving to enhance the intensity of full, hard strokes, tummy distending in perverse jerks of movement. 

“Oh fuck, it’s too much,” gasped Law, staining the floorboards with fervour. 

_Finally. Now to paint his insides white._

Pushing in to the hilt, Zoro groaned with bestial release, cock swelling thicker still as the explosive uncoiling of all the tension built over the evening spilled into his partner. Pulse followed pulse as thick bursts of cum filled Law deep, the mewling from the other man lost somewhere between appreciation and barely restrained discomfort. Looping one arm underneath and around distended torso, Zoro pulled flush against the other man, broad chest blanketing strong back in an intimate pose, short, jerking thrust accentuating every drop he had to give. For his part, Law grinded eagerly back against what little space was left between ass and crotch, lost in the throes of animalistic pleasure. 

“So good for me,” Zoro gritted out. 

The intensity of orgasm flooded his body in hormonal ecstasy, vision blurring at the edges, limbs tingling with the lactic acid ache of a job well done. Slowly, purposefully, he pulled back, cock dragging against Law’s insides in a way that spoke of arrogance and victory; pleasure was no longer either of their concerns, now was the tallying of points won and wagers resolved. The head of Zoro’s cock stretched Law wide one final time, a wet _pop_ preceding the reveal of throbbing member glistening in the dawn light with a pearlescent sheen. A steady stream of cum leaked from Law, dribbling down the cleft of ass and the crease of thigh, hole clenching and relaxing as if unsatisfied with the absence of cock. His body couldn’t account for the ambient temperature around him, sweat beading as it was, and the comparatively cool air of the room sending a light shiver from core to the ends of limbs. Law buckled in exhaustion to the ground, strands of dampened hair brushing the ground as he tried to support abused body with numb elbows and sore knees. The rhythmic panting of breathing in the act of being caught filled the room, both men tested in ways unfamiliar. 

“So, I win,” came an eerily sing-song statement. 

“Ho-how do you figure, Zoro-ya?” Law asked. 

Law shifted slowly onto the palms of hands and soles of feet, each step of the act laboured in its plodding pace. Rising to full height, shoulders squared in spite of the desire to slump into an exhausted lounge, the two men faced one another as equals for the first time since they had begun. 

Zoro retorted, “You came first, so I win, that was the wager if I recall correctly.”

“You’re not incorrect on the terms, Zoro-ya, rather on the outcome. I never came – you did however.”

To emphasize the statement, Law glanced down at his own cock stained a painful hue of red, tension building but never released. Zoro couldn’t help but get lost in the sight, the sheer size of Law’s cock still fascinating to him in a way he couldn’t quite place, jerking awkwardly at the sky, displeased. 

_Is he really going to be a sore loser? I thought the man had some dignity at least, well, as much as one can have in this position._

“Given the mess you’ve made of the deck, and the mess you were when you did so, I think you should accept your loss with a little more... heart, don’t you?” Zoro opined.  
Law retorted, bemused, “You don’t understand, Zoro-ya, I didn’t cum. You can belief you won if that does your fragile ego some good, but you would know if I had lost the wager, I assure you.” 

Zoro chuckled then, legitimately mirthful at whatever meaning he had gleaned from the other man’s rebuttal, and his features relaxed. Muscles unwound and cyclopean gaze softened as his features creased with carefree candour. 

“Whatever you say, Law, it doesn’t really matter to me one way of the other. I won, but if you say otherwise, then maybe you won, but the reality is both of us still stand.” 

The change in demeanour was off-putting to Law, for the change was so sudden, and so unexpected of the man he knew Roronoa Zoro to be that it filled him with a sense of dread. In his experience, men and women who shifted on such a whim often had a sinister motive lurking beneath the veneer of self-righteous anger or obfuscating joy. Yet, Zoro continued to look at him with a wry smile curling at his lips, the slightest flash of white seeming less predatory and more... jovial. It was disconcerting, especially given the fragile masculinity and violent ego that had come before. Somehow, despite his past experiences informing him of a threat, his heart sang a different tune, one of ease, and dare he think it, belonging. He had seen the Straw Hats interact more than he cared for since their alliance had formed, and despite the endless antagonism they seemed to foster for one another, they were similarly united by their dreams, however disparate and lacking in commonality. The Straw Hat’s had fought with him, they had fought in front of him, and most notably they had fought _for_ him on occasion. Zoro had made war with other men, intent on butchering them if they hurt his crew, and humiliating them if they stood in the way of his dream, yet he always resumed his narcoleptic duty of sleeping when it suited him, and bending to the childish whims of his more juvenile crewmates. 

“Hey, you alive in there?” came Zoro’s voice.

“Yes, I’m alive, Zoro-ya, thank you.”

The words came honest, surprisingly so. There was something unique about the Straw Hats, about Zoro, and it didn’t pay to dwell on what that was. Vagaries wouldn’t serve him well, and they were dangerous if left unchecked. 

_He’s acting pretty weird. Well, weirder than normal. Suppose I should get back to the Sunny; it already looks suspicious enough._

“Well, given that I haven’t deprived another crew of its captain, I’m going to head off since we’re done here,” Zoro said. 

Gathering divested clothing in awkward silence, both men were left to their thoughts, the events of the last several hours settling into their psyches as bones creaked and muscles protested, all the while the brain tried to mine for deeper meaning in the connection they shared. It was an uncomfortable reality, that regardless of the connection prior to sex, afterwards the mind wandered unpermitted, seeking a bond beyond mere physicality, even if such a thing was foolish, nonsensical, or dangerous. Pirates couldn’t afford such connections, most knew that, and the ones who didn’t often suffered for their ignorance.

Not-so-freshly clothed, Zoro closed the distance once more between the two, an act of familiarity that was unknown outside of the wager’s context. 

“So, next time we fuck, how ab-” 

“There will be no ‘next time’, Zoro-ya. We had a wager, and the wager is done, whether it pleases you to claim victory or otherwise it was a singular event with a singular fallout,” Law interrupted. 

Law went back to doing what he was best at, erecting walls, not cocks, and allowing himself the shield of solitude. Bonds outside of convenience were dangerous, and he would not make that mistake again. 

_Yep, he’s weird._

Making to leave through the bulkhead, Zoro turned one last time to address Law, an eager anticipation over his words to come leaving them tumbling giddy from lips, “I was going to say: next time we fuck, I want you to give me every inch of that cock of yours.”

The raise of eyebrows and the unbidden twinkle in star-amber eyes was nothing compared to the slight drop of jaw, the visible twitch of newly-restrained cock. Before Law could choke out a response, the bulkhead door to the captain’s quarters had sealed, and still the laughter of Zoro echoed loudly throughout the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that :P 
> 
> Look forward to reading any feedback or general questions (and praise ;)) any of you guys might have. Thanks for reading, and doubly thanks for any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc... 
> 
> Overall I wanted to take the idea of Zoro's aggressive character traits and magnify them under the lens of an ego-driven one night stand. You don't focus on becoming the best in the world at something without believing it wholeheartedly after all, and in the land of smut that happens to include fucking ;) 
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this fic more than average, I would recommend following to keep updated on the sequel.
> 
> I hope to upload a second and final part in this series sometime soon, provided my motivation and free time holds up :)


End file.
